No more!
by sweet7752
Summary: After Mexico, Tim McGee has enough. He need to make a decision. How his team will have to do to mending the fences. I own nothing, i don't own Ncis and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot of backbone. I am not an american native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place just after Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

_**Timothy McGee used to be so trusting, so gullible. The naïve part of the social group. He doesn't know when that change. If it was an overnight or gradually kind of a change.**_

_**But when a night like this came, he tries to pinpoint the right moment where his character so trusting, so open-minded became so bitter. What is it when he lose weight or when the "Mauher Incident".**_

_**He tries to shake the flow of memories but that was a lost cause. He sighs for the tenth times.**_

_**Even if he is in a crowded place, he never felt so lonely and so sad. He doesn't know why he agreed in a first place to the case solving drinks with the team.**_

_**He looks at his "friends" with him tonight. Next to him, there is Ziva, the beautiful Israeli, the lethal woman. At one time, he thought that they were close. Although younger in age, he considered like an older sister, but now not so much. She was closer to Tony or Abby than him. **_

_**At the other side of him, there is Jimmy Palmer alias Autopsy Gremlin. He snorts, if him, Timothy McGee was a geek, Jimmy Palmer was a dork. At one time also, they were close but after the book release that change. Jimmy never trusted him fully. He had only himself to blame. **_

_**Next to Jimmy was Donald "Ducky" Mallard. He was a great guy with great with a great knowledge. The scientist part of him was fascinated by him. He was the only one that he was still trusting with his safety. Who was he kidding? He was the only one that he trusts beside his baby sister, Penny and his mother.**_

_**Next to Ziva came Abby. His heart arches. He thought that she was the one and only. But she broke his heart when she ended things with him. He kept his hurt hidden to stay in her life. He thought that he was over her but every time that she was jealous of the women that he dated or the women that was interested in him, he kept coming back. He used to say that she was his best friend and he tried for a long time to stay that way.**_

_**This change after Mauher, Jethro and Mexico. He tried also to make amends every single time they have an issue but Mexico was the last straw. He started to shiver, he had still nightmares from Mexico. The fact that none of his "so-called" friends never bother to ask how he was or how he coped the fact that he had to offered his life in exchange of Abby's and the student's safety. And its f****** hurt. He doesn't know what he did or said that make people hate him or despise him so much that they don't care what they do or say to him. All his life, he had people walked all over him. Nobody respect him even his family tried to manipulate him. He tried a long time ago to trust the humanity and maybe it was his crime. He blinks back the tears several time and hope that someone will notice or care that he isn't well. What hurts the most in Abby case is that she doesn't seem to care that they almost died. She was just glad that she solves her relationship with Gibbs.**_

_**Gibbs, he was a last names of a long list of hardcore, badass that humiliate him every chance they have, that used him like a tool. He thought that had change, which he proved his worth after Somalia but now he knew. He will never be equal.**_

_**He had resign himself that he will never have a relationship with his father a long time ago, he need to do the same with Gibbs. He wanted to cry. The same man that say that he will always watch their six no matter what, never came to ask him how he was doing. He knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a silent one but he had hope for a long time that he could trust him. But after Jethro the dog he had it coming.**_

_**He takes a sip of his beer and for the first time, he is disappointed that he didn't take a spirit. He can't stay like this with someone that he doesn't trust on and off the field.**_

_**He shakes his head to look to the senior field agent, the one Anthony Dinozzo. The love/hate relationship they have at first was destroyed. He gazed at him, this man that he is used to trust more than Gibbs at first was the epitome of a bully. Even if he knows the man has different layers, he came to hate him. Every good deed was followed by a screw over. He knows that Tony had his six on the field but outside he didn't trust the older man. It started the 1**__**st**__** year on the team when the Italian said to the ladies in Account service that he was gay.**_

_**The man when confronted, defended himself that he was a harmless joke but the gay bashing that he escapes no longer after left him with a bitter taste. What blowed his mind was that the same man tried to help him when Kate… That still hurts. She was the only one that was correct with him. She was the older sister that he always wanted. When she hurted him on the warm-up, she came later to apologize.**_

_**When she had died, Anthony tried to help him. And it was handsome to have someone to be there for him but it didn't last. And the last went so on and so on. A great vicious circle. What the F***? He had no f****** idea what he is gonna do about it. But he had to do something. **_

_**He always dreamed to become a cop and to please his father a Navy Cop. When he's been promoted in the MCRT team, he was the proudest man in the world but now he wants an out, he wants to be himself. No Timmy, no Mah-geeh, no McGeek, no Probie, just himself. He had no fucking clue what he has to do but it had to happen sooner rather than later.**_

_**I hope that you're like it and if you think that I have to continued let me know. **_


	2. Gibbs Knows everything or else?

I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place just after Mexico.

Gibbs 's point of view

**_Leroy Jethro Gibbs was and still is an observant man. He knows his team, strength and weakness. He considered them his family. Although, he will never them know that. For him, he had two girls and two sons. It was strange that after becoming a real bastard after his girls' death, he had a second chance. He know he is heartbroken but when his team came together like this, he was lighter and almost happy._**

**_He hadn't have so much friends: Ducky, Fornell and some ex-military friends. And he knows that he can be a real jerk with them also but when he sees his team he is so proud of them._**

**_His girls: Ziva and Abby. Ziva, the youngest in age but the eldest in experience. She was the strongest and he was so proud of her. She was still harsh sometimes but she had softened so much. He hoped that she will lose the edge that she have sometimes._**

**_Abby was his favorite, she looks up so much to him like did. He arched so much, the loss of his little girl was the hardest time in his life. But when Abbs looked at him, she makes his heart melt. She was the oldest but she was the baby of his family. He cherished the naïve part of her and he loves the boldness at the same time._**

**_He looks then at his oldest boy, Antony Dinozzo, he was what you can called a doppelgänger. He was bold, harsh but he was a damn inspector. A street smart man, one he was proud to have in his team. He knew that he wasn't the traditional cop but he was one of the best or the best inspector he had. He knows that when he'll be leaving, Tony will be the best to step on his shoes. The best team leader the agency will have. He hoped that Tony will no copy his screw life, that he will find someone. He doesn't want Tony to end like him._**

**_He interrupted his train of thoughts when Abby spoke to him. He was trying to understand what she was talking about when he caught the physical condition of his youngest boy. He was scruffy, withdraw and extremely silent, but what was the most significant was the blank look that was currently on the young agent face._**

**_When you knew the young man, you knew what he was thinking. His eyes gave him away. That's why he was reluctant to send him in an undercover mission. But now, nothing was visible. The warm that shined usually his eyes was missing. And for the first time in a longtime, he doesn't know what to do. He was at a loss of word._**

**_He never had an open relationship with his youngest. He will never be in a way between a father and a son. And he was so damn hard sometimes. When the dog came to bite his agent, he wanted to cradle his youngest in his arms and never let him go. But he was a team leader, a marine first and a substitute father last. So he had to be cold with Tim, calling him McGee and being more hardcore with him that he was with the rest of his team. It was a way to stay on the line, but he was honest, it was not the only reason. He hates the new technology and it was Tim's specialty. He doesn't know how to relate to him. But the biggest reason was his striking resemblance with Kelly. His eyes, his curiosity, his gentleness were the same. And he wanted to cry every time he looks to close to the man. And he knows that it was unfair to the agent but he can't help it._**

**_The boss in him was glad that he learns to be more guarded. But the father in him wanted to mourn the loss. The innocence of Tim McGee was lost and it was a damn sad moment. He tried to make an eye contact with the younger man but it was like he wasn't here. He never spoke in all time that they were on the bar. It wasn't like him at all._**

**_He wanted, no he had to know why and when Tim had changed so much. Since Mexico fiasco, he saw glimpse of distrust time to time but nothing graphics on the younger face. What happened? Maybe he knew about him and Pedro Hernandez. Maybe that was what it was about. He was perhaps disappointed in him. He knew that his youngest loves puzzles and maybe he discovered what he did. He sighs and feels the look of his SFA send him. And he saw that he was not the only one to see it. What to do, he had no idea but he had to reach his youngest before it was too late. His gut burns almost painfully. He fairs that destroyed his team after they had to fight to come back together._**

**_He opens his mouth to say something to the young man when he sees him rise, take some changes in his pocket and threw some bills in the table._**

**_Tony:_****_Probie, you're leaving so soon. Do you have a hot date?_**

**_Tim:_****_No, Dinozzo. I don't have a date. I'm just tired and want to go home. Goodnight and have nice weekend._**

**_Abby:_****_Come on Timmy! Stay with us, we had to celebrate._**

**_Ziva:_****_Yes Mag-Geeh. You need to stay, Tony had to tell us all about his horse ride._**

**_He sighs loudly._**

**_Ducky:_****_Are you okay, Timothy? You seems unwell._**

**_And for the first time tonight, Tim smile a real shy one._**

**_Tim:_****_Don't worry Ducky! I'm only exhausted. Thank god, we are not on call this weekend. I'll see you on Monday and if we don't have a new case, you can tell me about your Turkish trip._**

**_Duck beamed at this thought._**

**_Ducky:_****_Of course Lad! I'll looking forward, perhaps with a cup of tea._**

**_The younger man nods and squeezes his shoulder._**

**_Gibbs:_****_McGee! Are you sure you want leave now?_**

**_Tim:_****_Yes Gibbs. Happy week-end Ducky. Hum Bye all._**

**_And at that statement, he leaves quietly._**

**_Gibbs doesn't know what shock him more the steeliness in Tim voice or the fact that all the time he knew Tim McGee, he never called him anything than boss._**

**_He looks at all his team and he sees that he isn't the only one to be concerned. The only ones that seemed oblivious were Jimmy and Abby who still chat like nothing had happened._**

**_He makes a vow that he will talk with the prodigy first in Monday morning._**

Thanks for all reviews. I hope that you will still like this story.


	3. A step back

_I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events._

_I am looking for a beta so you are interested, lemme know please._

**_When Tim McGee leaves the bar is the first time that he can breath normaly. It was just what he needs some time alone without interruption. He hopes that his colleagues will leave him alone._**

**_That's why he knows what he had to do. He comes back home, prepare a bag, his laptop and when he was about to step out of his flat and he pauses for a moment. He turns around and he takes his typewriter. He doesn't know why but tonight, he feels like writing._**

**_It was a long time ago since he feels the bubble of excitement. The outlet that he used to have for a long time, that cause him so much grief could be his miracle._**

**_He books a room on a nearby hotel, he disabled his GPS phone and starts to type freewriting._**

**_He types and types until he haves cramps._**

**_When he finishes and emerges, he is stunned that the sun had already came out._**

**_He looks at the clock and he sees that he is already is 10 o'clock in a morning._**

**_He yawns loudly, checks his phone a last time and crawls in the bed. And for the first time since Mexico, he slept loudly and peacefully._**

**_When he opens his eyes, he feels exhausted but he is more calm. He starts to make a do-list. What he had to do to feels better, to feels human again. He know he is stuck in the same routine, live in the same building, is still single and doesn't have many friends. He knows some changes and maybe it will be better, he knows his team is like that. They won't change but maybe if him, Timothy McGee change, all things will be better?_**

_I know that you all like Tim stands up but you know he won't change overnight._

_Don't worry, it will get worse before it will get better._

_Thank you all for the reviews and all of you that follow and add this story to your favorites. Guys you are the best._


	4. McGees stick together

_I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events._

_I updated this story earlier today but it was a short one that's why I add this chapter now._

_Enjoy_

**Tim McGee shakes his head and he needs to see someone outside his team. He wants to see his sister. He flips his phone on and speedials his sister.**

**She answers at the first ring.**

**_Sarah_ : Hi Tim. What's up ?**

**_Tim_ : Hi Kid. Are you free tonight ? I'd like to invite you.**

**_Sarah_ : Hum. I was about to eat with some friends but...**

**_Tim_ : Oh, Ok ! Nevermind.**

**_Sarah_ : No ! I'll never pass an invitation with my big brother. I'll join you at your house in half an hour.**

**_Tim_ : No, I am not home. I'll take you in 1 hour then we'll go eat ok ?**

**_Sarah _: Ok !... Are you okay Timmy ? You seems hesitant.**

**_Tim_ : Don't worry. I just want to spend some time with my baby sister.**

**_Sarah_ : OK Timmy. Are you sure?**

**_Tim _ : Yes. Prepare yourself we gonna wild tonight,**

**Sarah laughs but is still cautious.**

**He hangs up and starts to make the reservation for the new restaurant: The Kat Spirit.**

**He takes a shower, get dress and he is out in 30 min. He stops at her sister favorite chocolate shop and take some treats.**

**He arrives at Waverly, knock on the door and grins when his sister opens her dorm room.**

**_Sarah_ : TIMMY!**

**His sister squeals and hugs him fiercely. And he feels so good, he laughs out loud.**

**_Tim_ : When you greet me like that, I expected you to still have 10 years and I came back from college! He laughs when she punches him on the arm. Ouch! Come on! Are you ready?!**

**_Sarah_ : Yes, lemme takes my purse and my jacket and we can go.**

**_Tim _ : Sweet.**

**_Sarah_ : Where are we going? Where are you take me?**

**_Tim_ : It's a surprise. But first, I have a surprise and he gives him the treats.**

**_Sarah_ : Timmy Bear. I love it, I love it. Thank you.**

**_Tim_ : You are welcome. Let's go.**

**And it's a shame that they don't pass enough time together, that's why it was so good to see her. When they arrive at the restaurant, they go directly to the reception and were direct to their table. They speak, laugh and all the tension that had accumulated on his shoulders the last 2 weeks leaves him.**

**They decided to grasp some drinks on a pub next to the restaurant.**

**At this moment, Sarah takes a deep breath and starts to open her mouth.**

**_Sarah_ : Tim, you know that I love to pass time with you. You know that I know you. I know you better than anybody and you're not well. So talk to me, tell me what's happened?**

**Tim tensed immediately, then after a few minutes, exhales and starts.**

**_Tim _ : You know that sometimes I can't talk about some aspect of my job. It's classified. I can tell you details. But do you remember after Somalia?**

**_Sarah _ : Of course, you came back bruised and battered all over your body. And you had nightmares for weeks. It was an horrible time.**

**_Tim_ : 2 weeks ago we had a case and I need to leave the country.**

**_Sarah_ : Yes, I remembered.**

**_Tim _ : There, hum, I risked my life. And I know some people will say that's not big deal. That nothing happened. But I had to offer my life to save a dozen person to very cruel and sadistic people. And what hurt most more that none of my team tried to ask me how I was doing?**

**Sarah, in the meantime was speechless. It was the first time that she sees his brother like , even when his father disown him, he stayed stoic trough the all damn thing. Even when he found out about Ziva's supposed death, he never showed emotions. But now, he was on the verge of tears.**

**She rises and hugs him. She almost loses him. He was his big brother, his protector. To see him like this, it was so unsettling.**

**_Sarah_ : Timmy. I'm so sorry that you had to live something like this. I don't know why your team react like this. But I'll always be there for you. I love you Timmy Bear.**

**And even Tim McGee was and still is a private person and even if they are in public, he cries all his fear, his shame, his anger.**

**When he finished, he smiles a shy smile a little ashamed.**

**_Tim _ : Sorry, what a big brother, crying like a little girl.**

**_Sarah _: No Tim. Don't act like that. You have every rights to react like this. I'm your family and if you can't lean on your team, you can lean on me.**

**_Tim _ : I know Sarah. But when I do something like this, it just show that I am not cut for a job like that. And I can't phantom what I am gonna do.**

**_Sarah_ : What? Do you want to quit? You don't have to leave your job because of them. They're not worth it. I know they help me but I'm f***king hate how they treated you. And I know is my fault, if I haven't open my big mouth with your novel...**

**_Tim_ : No! It isn't your fault. It's mine. I am such a wimp.**

**Sarah punches him on the arm.**

**_Tim _ : Ouch! What's that for?**

**The anger color her voice when she responds.**

**_Sarah_ : You aren't a wimp. You're the most gentle, sweet, caring soul that I know. And it's not your fault that they can't appreciate that. Scr** them. You don't need them and you don't need to quit your job for anybody, especially them. You heard me Timothy McGee.**

**Tim laughs but sobers quickly.**

**_Tim _ : I heard you. I don't need them OK! But I need to trust them to do my job. If I can't, I do mistakes that leads to my death or their death. I can't do that.**

**_Sarah_ : Why don't you change team?**

**_Tim _ : I tried to look time after time but the only place available is Agent Afloat. But with my seasickness and my luck, it will be 1 year of living hell. The only place available is in Europe at Marseille. I could take this one but it means that I'm not close if you had a problem. I'm not ready to not be near you.**

**_Sarah_ : Tim, you can't stay like this for me. I love to be near you, to see you when we can with our crazy schedules. But you can't stay in this toxic environment.**

**_Tim_ : Don't worry for me. My teenager dreams was to become a cop and a writer. I became both. Now, I can find a third one. In the meantime, you'll have your diploma. And if you didn't found the love of your life we can leave the country together.**

**Anyway, when you finished your exam, we will go on vacation to see mom or go to the Caribbean just the two of us.**

**_Sarah_ : I'll love that.**

**When starts to talk about his evening with the team, she realizes her brother 's despair. She vows mentally that if she met one of them, that she will kill them on a spot. It was so unfair and so typical. When she was accused of murder, his team were so hurt that he never came to them. Gibbs snaps at her because she made this smart-ass remark. She was so grateful that his brother has found a team so close,so protector to him. But now, she is hurt and betrayed that she trusts them. It was so twisted. And she used to be so mad and so ashamed that his brother never stand up for himself. That he let everybody used and manipulated him.**

**But when she starts to grow and leave the house to study, she understands her brother more. She knows that to fight back you need to have confidence in you. And to have confidence, you need to love yourself. But when you heard everyday that you're just a geek, an useless person that you never do anything right you can't love yourself.**

**And she loved his father but she hated him at the same time. The mistreatment that his brother suffered, kills her. The last straw was when the Admiral decided to disowned her brother all because he went to Norfolk. But what caused her ire was that her father decided to prevent her mother and herself to see Tim. When she confronted her father, it was so bad that she storms out his house and vows that she will never come back. That was 6 years ago. Tim was his brother, his protector and nobody mess with him, except her.**

**She invites him to see a movie and enjoyed the fact that his brother agreed.**

**She doesn't know why anybody would want to hurt his brother but she vows that when she has her diploma that they will leave D.C and never look back.**

_Thanks you again for your reviews. I love that show but I hate the disrespect that appears time to time. I will love that McGee say at one time enough is enough._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events._

_I had a review last week that claimed that i am bashing the others characters. I never said that i hate the other characters, it's just that I hate the treatement that the others treat Tim. That's why i wrote this story, because i really like to see him stand up for himself. I know sometimes that he seems like a brat but for me it's the way to be seen and recognized by the rest of the team._

_I know that Anthony DiNozzo is a well loved character but he sometimes can be juvenile, childish and harsh. And his favorite target is Tim McGee, he can be the real SFA that everybody love, but sometimes like when the episode dog Tag, he can be a real bastard._

_The review talk about the time when Ziva et Tim leave Tony without backup and when he speaks harsly to Tony about his Team leader job and i knoww it's a shame. But if your remenber right, the both times Tony treated Tim very badly and Tim realy tried to apologize and everytime his was turn down, shut down. _

_So you have every rights to hate or to dislike this story, but if you can see past your dislike, you can better understand the interaction between characters._

_So place to real story_

_ /***************/_

**The following monday, Anthony DiNozzo Jr is, for the first time and in a long time is hesitant to come back to work.**

**He isn't his style but he knows that he can't joke about it. And he f***ing hates it.**

**The tension that has accumulated last week was so tick that it was so oppressive. His little brother was in trouble and he had no idea how to help him.**

**He had tried to joke around and it had work for a while but when he had advised him to ask forgiveness from Abby for the man's sake. The young genuis gives him a such look of hurt and betrayal that it took his breath away.**

**Since that moment, the shy Tim McGee came back in full force, hiding behind his monitor, never talks only to answer questions and never looks in the eyes. He tried and tried to make eye contact with him but that was impossible**

**What's killing him the most is that the young blond seems so cordial with everyone including Ducky and Palmer. But when it comes to his team-mate, his all demeanour changed.**

**He came at the office bearing sweets and treats for everyone. He was late on purpose to feel the atmosphere. He stops shorts when he gets out of the elevator. Only Ziva and the Boss were on the bullpen, his little bro wasn't at his desk. He cheks his watch one more time. He continues at his desk and cheks his team-mate's monitor and sees that it wasn't boot. He starts to sigh when he frozes and lifts his eyes when he feels his Boss' glare he grins and makes a beeline to his team-mate desks to give the coffes and treats.**

**He was just about to sit down when his probie step out of the elevator.**

**He studies the man and was glad that he seems better. At the same time, it was unsettled that the man arrived late. It was a long time that he beats the him. He was dying that the man that have his six for who know when can speaks freely.**

**Before he can make a joke or say something, he spots his boss shaking his head. He gaps a few times and starts to open the cold case in front of him.**

**Tim : Hello.**

**Ziva : Hello McGee. Did you pass a good weekend ?**

**Tim : Yes, it was a great weekend. Thank you.**

**Tony : Do you have that hot date that we talked about ?**

**Tim : NO !**

**Tony, who was trying to appear hard at work was so surprised that he turned his head sharply that it was almost comical. It wasn't the answer that surprised him, it was the tone employed by his friend. He never heard his boy used this tone even when confonted wth the worst scumbag.**

**Again, he tries to say someting, a retort was already on his lips when he spots his Boss shaking his head wehemently. He sighs again and tries to concentrate on the case.**

**He sees his Boss raising and starting to make his way to the young agent when his phone rings and he curses. He turned around and answers to the dispatcher.**

**Gibbs : Ok ! Grab your gear we've got a deceased marine in Rock Park Creek. Ziva calls Ducky. DiNozzo gaze the truck. McGee, you come with me.**

**Z,T,T : On it Boss ! On it Gibbs !**

**He takes a sedan with the younger agent.**

**_Tim's point of view_**

**When he went to work, he dreads to find his team-mates. He had a lot of job propositions, he don't want to change of agency. But he can't stay like, his siter is right. Last year, he had severals job offers from the government or private sector. And maybe it was the time to do a change.**

**When he arrived on the bullpen, he slips his mask, the one that everybody in this area know. The « i'm the happy, naïve, all are good ».**

**His mother raised him with the simple courtesy gesture so he was obliged to say.**

**Tim : Hello.**

**When he had Ziva's attention is already surprised. It was a long time since she was interessed in his life. Since before Somalia, he don't want to talk to his two others members of his team. And when Tony jokes again on his lovelife, he is about to explosed.**

**He spots his « Boss » was coming toward him when the phone rings, and he heaves a sigh of relief so deep that he feels almost lighthead.**

**He heards his team leader instruction when he realises he will be stuck with The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he wants to run very far. He was just step inside the car that the questions fired away.**

**_Gibbs ' point of view_**

**Gibbs : McGee ?**

**Tim : Yes Gibbs ?**

**Gibbs : Talk to me.**

**Tim : What do you mean ?**

**The older man growls when he speaks again.**

**Gibbs : Don't play Coy ! You know excatly what i mean.**

**Tim : I don't play coy ! I really don't wanna know what are you talking about ?**

**Gibbs sighs and change tactics.**

**Gibbs : what's happened between Abby and you.**

**He feels more than he sees the tense reaction built up so quick. He isn't a touchy feely guy so he reacts the only way that he knows how.**

**Gibbs : I can't trust you to deal with it. Do what you have to do, i don't care how, do, just deals with it. I don't need a tantrum on my team.**

**He was just finished his lines that he already regrets what he just said.**

**He saw the closed expression on his subordinate's face and he almost apologize but he can't.**

**Gibbs : Tim...**

**Tim : Don't worry, i'll deal with it**.

Thanks you again for your reviews. I had to cut this chapter he was very long, I 'll send the rest today or tomorrow. Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.

_**Tim's point of view**_

Tim was so shocked, so disgusted but what did he excepted. He knows that the Fox silver will automacly blame him for whatever arrive between them. Of course, his little Princess ( this nickname leaves him a sour sate in his mouth) can't do nothing wrong. For a moment, he had tried to make some excuse but now he had to face reality. Enough is enough

They arrive at the crime scene and wait for the rest of the team.

Gibbs : DiNozzo picture and sketch, Ziva Statement, McGee bag and Tag.

Ziva and Tim : Yes Gibbs.

Tony : Heu Yes Boss.

Tony is stunned by the fact that Tim McGee, the resident Geek didn't call their Boss « Boss » and that's when he realises that since Mexico, he never heard his wword cross his friend lips.

He wants to speak to him but he needs to concentrate on this case.

He starts to take some pictures. In the meantime, he spots the younger man already hard at work.

Tim, in his state of mind tried to focus on his work. He starts to bag when he spots Ducky and Jimmy were coming toward him.

Ducky : Hi Timothy, how are you my lad ?

Tim : I'm good Ducky, Jimmy, hi !

Jimmy : Hi McGee, Are you sure that you're okay ? You seems, hum, rather unwell !

Tim smiles a little bit before starts to reply.

Tim : I'm not sure but i'll be better in no time, because i had to deal with it.

The last word were said with so much bitterness that left Ducky almost spechless.

As he was about to ask some precision, he was cut by the team leader.

Gibbs : So Duck, what do we have here ?

Ducky : Jethro, I just came here. I didn't have time to see the poor lad. Shall we ?

The men go to the body. After severals minutes, the computer expert starts to talk.

Tim : This is Robert Macy, Senior chief Petty officer on the Regan. He was on leave for the last 2 days.

Gibbs : Ok ! So Duck, what can you tell me ?

Ducky : I had to make a further instigation when we come back but if i had to make a wild guess, this poor lad was stabbed severals times. This remind me a few years ago, a young woman who spots his husband in a rather embarrassing situation who take revenge by making sushi...

Gibbs : Duck !

Ducky : Sorry, this gentleman was castrate.

Gibbs : Are you serious ? Okay McGee Canevass the area !

Tim : Of course Gibbs.

Ducky who had witness a lot exchange between this team and it's the firt time, that he heards this tone emplyed by the young author.

He was already worry about him but the worry climbed a full time.

Ducky : Jethro...

Gibbs : Don't...

Duck : Ok Jethro, i trust you to handle it.

Gibbs : Yeah ! Don't worry.

/********************/

The team leader stept out of the elevator and goes in the middle of the bullpen.

Gibbs : Talk to me.

He said that for all his team but only look at the green eyed agent.

Tony : Meet Robert Macy Jr, 23 years son of Robert Senior and Mary Macy. It's like a song and a rythme : Mary Macy, Mary Macy, Mary Macy...

Gibbs : DINOZZO !

Tony : Shuting up Boss. So he was stationned on the Reagan for 2 years. He was in the Navy for 10 years. He had a spotless record. It sad at this age …

The young man glare at the woman when she cut her.

Ziva : His family lives in Oregon. Bornt next Norfolk, raised in DC until his 16, his father was stationned and was muted. He had an older brother who is an aviator officer on leave on Oregon.

A long silence draw and Gibbs was about to bark loudly.

Tim : Nothing on his accounts. But he had a juvie record but it sealed. I ask Legal for the warrant.

Gibbs : Good Job.

He sees Ziva et Tony sit up straight on their chair but the youngest agent never seems to heard anything. Remain impassive.

Gibbs : McGee, go see Abby.

The older man was so stunned when the computer genuis looks at him with such hatred and some fear.

He slips back his mask. The young blond raises, expires a few times like he prepares to do few rounds and goes to elevator.

He leaves on his wake the silence bullpen.

_Thanks you again for your reviews. I love your reviews. You're awesome._


	7. Chapter 7

**_I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events._**

**_I received a harsh review and it was hurtful. I'm not sure that this person remembers that we writes a story for fun, for a hobby. Sorry if you think that i wrote poorly but i already read some story with some grammatical errors in French and i let them do what they like. The reason is who am i to judge them ? So i return the question Who are you to judge me ? Don't read this story if you dislike this. Good Day._**

**_I'm still searching for a Beta. Pretty please._**

**_Enjoy._**

_Gibbs enters the Autopsy so fast that Palmer jumps so high that he was on verge to leave a hole on the floor._

_Gibbs: What you've got Duck ?_

_Ducky : Well Jethro. My observations are similar to earlier. The man was castrate perimortem. None defensive wounds. Although, i found some epithelial cells under his nails. A puncture mark on his neck, and ligature marks on his wrists._

_He had also a bite on his right thigh. I'll send the tissue to Abigail. Mister Palmer, can you be a good lad and bring this to the young Abigail._

_Jimmy : Of course, Dr Mallard._

_The two old friends wait a minute before talking to each other._

_Ducky : Jethro, what really bring you here ?_

_The team leader sighs._

_Gibbs : It's not about the case._

_Ducky : I know that, that's why i sent M. Palmer to deliver the samples to the lab sooner rather than later._

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs starts to pace then turns toward his friend._

_Gibbs : Do you know what cause that rift between McGee and the rest of the team._

_Ducky : I don't know, i really don't but i can make a guess._

_Gibbs, who wasn't known for his patience, explosed._

_Gibbs : So tell me, Damn it !_

_Ducky : Oh, please ! Calm down. You are the inspector, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You'll have no issue to found out._

_Gibbs : Incredible._

_Ducky : You are right it's incredible that you, an usual observant man can be so blind and so partial when it's come to his team._

_Gibbs : What ! When do we pass from the rift between Abby and McGee to the gestion of my team. Excuse me Dr Mallard, i never said that i wanted an analyse._

_The doctor smiles before he started._

_Ducky : Of course, you know me, full of surprise._

_Gibbs sighs._

_Gibbs : Ok ! Duck, what about how i handle my team._

_Ducky : Tsk ! Tsk ! You know you play favorite. And usualy, i don't mind but sometimes you go too far._

_Gibbs : I don't play favorite._

_Ducky : Please Jethro. I know you, don't make me smack you._

_Gibbs : Are you telling me that McGee pout because I play « favorite »._

_Ducky : I never said that, did I ? I only respond to your question._

_Gibbs : So what ? What can't he talk to me ? Why he never said anything ? Why did he kept everything close to the vest ?_

_Ducky : It's the pot calling the kettle back ._

_Gibbs : But, it's different. We are talking about McGee, not about me._

_Ducky : I am aware of that and this applied also to the young man. This isn't about Ziva, Anthony or Abigail, we are talking about Timothy, a young private man who keeps his emotion close to the chest. Who had secrets so why compared him to the other._

_Gibbs : So how can i help him and the rest of the team if i don't know what it's about._

_Ducky : Oh ! It makes sense. It's not that you can't help him, it's that you feels powerless._

_Gibbs : Of course not, damn it ! I just want to help that's all._

_Ducky : So if you really want help him, respect his privacy. You know that i'm fond of the young Anthony but he is already used to snoop around don't cross the line._

_I just have a question, you want that this young man talks to you, but do you really listen to his main focuses or when he talks about his technical expertise._

_The white haired man frowns. He really dislikes where this rant will lead._

_Gibbs : No... It isn't my thing._

_Ducky : Do you invite him at your house like you do with the other._

_Gibbs : No, but he knows that my door is open for him._

_Ducky : So to summarized, you exept him to talk to you when you want, just when you have the time and you're interressed._

_Gibbs : Yeah... NO ! I don't know, you confused me._

_Ducky : And you're still wondering ?_

_The ex-marine sighs loudly. He hates when the M.E makes him doubt, espacially when he was wrong. It was annoying._

_The younger man rises up of one of the table and goes toward his friend._

_Gibbs : Ok ! Duck ! What do i do ?_

_Ducky : If i was you, i' ll give him the choice if he wants to talk, when and where. Invite him to taste your steaks. Show him that you care. But don't try to force the hearsay, it will be very hypocrite and he won't help your cause._

_Gibbs : Yeah, Yeah ! I am aware._

_The team leader heads for the exit when he hesitates and open his mouth._

_Gibbs : If you talk to him, can you tell me what's it about ?_

_The face of the good doctor transformed immediately, the same man that was so calmed and level-headed usualy went almost ill-tempered._

_Ducky : YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO BETRAYED A CONFIDENCE ?_

_Gibbs : No, no. I don't know why i said that. Just can you talk to him, just to be sure he is alright ?_

_The older man calm a little bit and responds with a tick voice._

_Ducky : I'll try but if he is agreed to speak to me, because this young man is almost as stubborn than you. So if he speaks to me and asks to keep his confidence, i'll never betray his confidence. Unless it's about his health, are we agree ?_

_It's what a long time that his friend was angry with him, he starts to nod and was about to step out of the room when he was interrupted._

_Ducky : I'll try to test the waters with Timothy if you will be kind to send him downstairs._

_Gibbs : Thank you Duck._

_Ducky : You are most welcome, Jethro._

_ /***********************/_

_When Timothy McGee arrived next to the lab, he heard the loud music. He frowns, he doesn't want to see the lab rat. He doesn't know how he had idolized her. When he met her, she was incredible. She was so full of life, caring and so sweet. She was wild. And for a long time, she was his best friend or he had thought so. Now, he can't stand to stay in the same place, all alone with her. But he had a job to do for the moment. And if he had to leave, he prefers that everybody remembers him for his professionalism._

_He inspires and expires severals moments and enters in the lab._

_Tim : Abby, Abby !_

_The young goth continues to gravitate on the lab._

_Tim : Abby, Abby !_

_The woman turns around, sees him, winks at him and turns down the music._

_Abby : Eh! McGee. How are you ? Did you see the new software MP3. Of course, you know that. It already popular, even Nun Rosa is a fan. I tried it on Death Rage discography. Death Rage every time..._

_Tim : Hum... Can you give me what you've got on the crime scene ?_

_Abby turns around, cocks her head and checks him out for the first time._

_Abby : Timmy, what's wrong ? You seem rigid ?_

_Tim : Nothing wrong ! Gibbs sends me to see the results That's the only reason, i'm here._

_Abby : What do you mean that if Gibbs didn't send you, you won't be there. I demand that you tell what's really wrong ?_

_In the meantime, the brunette cross her arms and stomps her foots loudly._

_Tim : Abigail. Can you give me the results yes or no ?_

_Abby gaps severals times, clenches her teeth and turns toward her monitor._

_Abby : It's not finish Mister ! The epithetial cells under the nails came from a woman which supports the lipstick on his collar._

_I analyse the blood and found Loprazepam, an anaesthetic and an amount of alcohol. I found motor oil for gazoil, i am waiting for the result. Also, i found differents fingerprints on the victim's cellphone. I'm waiting the AFIS result. _

_Now, can you explain your behavior ? _

_The young woman turns around and looks but she found herself alone. She starts to pace. She is really angry. How dare he treat like that. After all, she did and still does for him ? She excuses him for Jethro, didn't she ?_

_But then, she stops short, she replays their talk and remarks that he never, ever calls her Abigail. Only Ducky calls her like that. She frowns because Tim alway have been afraid of her and even if it was annoying for a lover. She is excited when its a friend. No he seems that he don't care what Gibbs or Tony can do to him to piss her of. That's not acceptable._

_She starts to take her phone to call her silver fox but she don't know what to tell him. She think a moment and prefers to do face to face. With some tears, it will be better. He'll protect her and put Timmy at his place._

**_Thanks for all review. You are great. I hope you still love this story._**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.**

**Thanks to my beta _blanket8713_ .**

**I hope that you'll like it. And you still enjoy it.**

**I'm sorry for the delay.**

When Tim McGee left through the back elevator, he toyed the idea of continuing to his desk, but all he wanted was a break.

He went to the break room and took a nutter Butter, then he checked his e-mail and saw that he had some responds from 2 realtors. 1 flat in Silver Spring and 1 townhouse in Georgetown.

He emerged and spotted the time; he had passed more than 20 minutes in the break room. He was just about to sit down, when his phone desk rang.

At the same time, Tony was about to explode. He fidgeted in his chair; he needed to talk to his teammate. He had to stop this charade, this non-sense. He rose, but was again interrupted, so he sat back down. When the blond agent hung up, the SFA started to get up again, but the youngest agent spotted their Team leader and reported the lab results.

Tim : Also, I just spoke with Legal and we received the warrant. I am trying to open his file.

Gibbs : Ok! DiNozzo?!

Tony glared a bit before launching himself into his report.

Tony : I contacted his family. They are devastated and have no idea of their child's whereabouts. I asked them to come for further investigation. They'll be here tomorrow or Thursday, at the latest.

Ziva : I spoke to the Sergeant Major MacDonald. According to him, Macy was someone truthfully, a little bit careless but efficient. The only thing is that when i asked about Macy's relationship with his teammate, he hesitated a lot before correcting himself and saying that everything was fine.

Tim : I just opened the record. The man was in juvie for 2 years for harassment and sexual aggression. I'm trying to find the name of his accomplices and their victim.

Gibbs : Ok McGee, keep going. DiNozzo, Ziva go visit the Sergeant.

Ziva rose instantly but Tony hesitated, sighed loudly and joined the Israeli at the elevator.

/******************************/

The computer expert immersed himself in the web, data and found himself completely zoned out. He discovered a lot of data; retracing the man's steps since the trial.

In the meantime, as he waited for results from his searches, he started to apply for different workshops. If he had to leave this team, he needed to improve himself. He had a lot of gaps to fill. The 1st task on his list will be self-defense and sniper.

He remembered when he arrived on the team; he had started to working to be a sniper. He wanted to be more efficient and to relate with the ex-sniper of his team, to have some common ground with him. But after Ari shots Kate… every time he thought of her, he really wanted to cry.

So when the Israeli shot her and he makes his inappropriate comment, he stopped practicing and working to be sniper. He was disgusted with himself but now he wanted to change, to transform. He wanted to progress, change and come back better and unstoppable.

After that, he compiled all the data and realized that he was all alone. He wrote some e-mails to old school buddies. The same one that he had been very close to, but had lost when he started this job. The next weekend he had off, he would try to make amends with amends with them.

It was like the "confrontation" had opened his eyes, his mind and had liberated him. He was giddy with excitement with all possibilities. He heard the elevator arrive at his level and spotted an angry Anthony and an amused Ziva bickering.

He waited several minutes for Tony to sit, before he made his way over him.

Tim : Tony?

Tony was so surprised that he almost missed the words that came out of his teammate's mouth.

Tim : I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry.

Tony was flabbergasted and speechless. He didn't know what to say, do or how to act, but it was a golden opportunity to talk with his friend.

Tony : McGee, it's ok no big deal. But can you tell me WHAT THE F*CK what was that! What's with the attitude, the spoiled brat act…?

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : I don't know what's wrong with you but you really need to drop the act before the Bossman gets mad…

Tim : Tony, I know that you love to pry into anybody business that never concerned you in the first place, however, now you need to shut your mouth and back off, please. I was just trying to apologize, that's it. I know that you don't care about me, but for just one time, stop being so damn curious.

The bullpen was silent. The younger man sat down at his desk rigid, brimming anger and shame. He had done it again. He had promised himself not to lose his cool before he quit and just one angry comment from DiNozzo had spiraled him directly into the same spot as always. He breathed out in relief when Gibbs arrived in the office.

Ziva : We talked with McDonald, he was helpful, until we start to ask about Macy's service record. He confessed after some prodding that the Petty officer could be extremely intimidating with the female crew on the ship.

Tim : I present you Adam Danes, Erik Hoche, Dan Barnes. The three accomplices who were also judged and condemned to 2 years for the same charges. Their victim was Jessica Chamberlain; she was 15 years old.

At the same time that the young man spoke, the team leader spots his senior field agent is stunned, almost heartbroken. The brunette man was blinking silently and was frozen in the same place.

Gibbs : DiNozzo!

He was very surprised when the man did not seem to hear him. He tried again more, louder to the point he was roaring.

Gibbs : DINOZZO!

The man in question jumped so high that he almost left a hole in his chair.

Gibbs : With me!

He went to the elevator without looking behind him; he knew that the other man would follow him.

They entered the elevator and the younger man was surprised when, instead to stop the lift, the older man escorted him downstairs to the coffee shop.

He waited for the team leader to come back, he didn't know what happened. He was jarred from his thoughts by Gibbs speaking.

Gibbs : Talk to me!

Tony : I don't know what happened in Mexico, but it must have been something huge because the Tim McGee that is upstairs, he isn't the same Tim McGee who had my six for the last five years. I don't recognize him. He changed, snapping at me, bitter and not calling you, Boss since they came back from Mexico. I don't know what we did that caused that rift between the team, but I don't like it at all.

Gibbs : I noticed. I have no idea what caused it either. At first, I thought that it was the Hernandez case but now I'm not sure. The rift between Abby and him has lasted for a while, but nothing has ever seemed to be the cause of it.

Tony : I know that you don't want to hear this, but I think that Abby is somehow at fault. I know if it was the other way around, you'd have already heard about it.

Gibbs : Why... but...

Tony : In your eyes, she can do no wrong. However, when it comes to McGee, she can be harsh and cruel. If the issues between Abby and McGee never lasted, it is that because usually it's McGee that apologized; even if he isn't at fault, like with Mawher.

He had just finished the last word when he winced. He knew that he had made a mistake. Abby was his little princess who could do or say anything without reprisal. Even he has had to face Gibbs's wrath because of the Goth lab. His accusations of her in front the team leader may have been bold but was a plain suicide. He was dead.

Gibbs : What about Mawher?

Tony : Nothing important?

Gibbs : TONY?!

It was like the reflex conditioned by Pavlov when he heard the growl, he had no other choice then to spill the beans.

Tony : You still think that McGee screwed up Abby's protection?

Gibbs : Of course, he permitted Mawher to reach her!

Tony sighed, looked at him, then to the floor, before launching himself into the explanation

Tony : Boss,... hum..., itswasnothisfault...

Gibbs : What?

Tony : It was not his fault. He was doing everything that we taught him when Abby noticed that she lost her toothbrush. She caused a scene and before you argue, you know her and you know what she can do when she don't have what she wants.

So McGee, still the nice guy gave in but before he left to retrieve the toothbrush from his car, he gave instruction that she wasn't to open the door. When the first person knocked on the door, she opened it and she was lucky it was McGee, who had forgotten his car keys. He yelled at her, instructed her again and left. But the second time someone knocked and she opened the door, it was Mawher. And before, you said that he had to stand up to her, you know her. She'd of twisted that to make him out to be the bad guy...

Gibbs : Why did he never tell me anything?

Tony : You punished him without letting him explain to you what actually happened so why would he trust that you'd listened after?

Gibbs : You right. When were you aware of that happening?

Tony : The summer before Somalia.

The silver Fox nodded and thought loudly.

Tony : The real question is if she lied to you and let him pay that time; what else has she lied about to cover for herself?

His boss sat still, rather stunned, he knew that he tended to favor Abby but he never dreamed that the girl would try to use it against his team. He loved them all equally. He was extremely disappointed in Abby, in Abby, in himself, and in McGee.

With Abby, because she had lied and lead him to punish "her best friend". In McGee, who once again who never came to him and in himself for playing favorite and being so blind. He needed a second opinion. The only one he trusted was Ducky.

He instructed the Italian to come back to work, put out the BOLOs, before Gibbs made his way to Autopsy. He arrived to spot the Scottish alone, drinking a cup of tea.

Gibbs : Duck?

Duck : Ah Jethro! What's bring you in this humble house?

Jethro started to pace again but before the M.E could open his mouth, the white haired man started to relate what Tony DiNozzo revealed to him just few minutes ago. He was angry and was about to explode when he realized that the older man wasn't surprised.

Gibbs : When did you learn about that? He told you, didn't he?

Ducky : Indeed. The young lad told me in confidence. I'm not sure why you are so surprised that he hasn't confided in you. I thought that we already established why earlier!

Gibbs : Yeah! I know but damn it! It was a job to do, he was still a probie. He didn't deserve his punishment. I punished him like on the corps. I made him kneel all day and he never deserved it.

Ducky : Unfortunately, you can't return in the past. So the question what are you going to do?

Gibbs : Two talks. I need to speak to Abby and to McGee. thanks Doc.

Ducky : You are most welcome. Don't forget that you can't force the discussion. You don't want to antagonize the young lad.

Gibbs : I heard you.

He left the room and called his SFA to tell him to let the team leave early and come back early the next day. He entered the elevator, pushed the button for the floor of the lab. He was so angry and disappointed. And he didn't have a f***ing clue what he'd do with his favorite.

**T**hank you some much for you reviews. You are the best. I receive a review that states I hate Tony character. It isn't the case but I hate some action that he made. I prefers him in the 11th season. The SFA in this season is that I have in mind for a detective. He still have fun moment and play pranks without be hurtful. That's all


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.**_

_**Thanks to my beta blanket8713 .**_

_**I hope that you'll like it. And you still enjoy it.**_

The young author was so surprised to be released early that for one moment, he had no idea what to do. So, he started to gather his stuff, bided his teammates a goodnight . He was about to step in the elevator when he heard his name called.

Ziva : McGee, McGee. Do you have some plans for tonight ?

The blond man was stunned that he gapped several times. It was the first time that Ziva had been concerned about him since Somalia.

He missed the closeness between them, and, even if he will felt the loss of their ancient friendship, but he had made a choice, he needed to stick at it.

He entered in the lift and started to answer.

Tim : I'm seeing my sister tonight. Why ?

Ziva : Nothing, i was about to invite you to eat something with me.

She waited a moment but was surprised usually his teammate would have invited her when he had plans with his sister, but this time he stayed silent.

Ziva : How is your sister ? It has been a long time since i saw her.

Tim : She is fine, thank you. She's almost finished and about to get her diploma.

Ziva : You must be proud.

The young agent beamed at the statement, then seemed to sober quickly. They arrived in the parking, where they separated.

He arrived at his car, called his sister and made some plans for the night.

The ex-Mossad officer saw the man leave, sighed, and decided to stay and wait for the Italian.

When Tony emerged, he spotted the ex-liaison agent.

Tony : I love when a young woman waits for me but i prefer when she is naked.

Ziva : Tony !

Tony : OK ! I'll accept half naked.

Ziva : Did you forget that i can kill you with eighteen ways with paper clips or are you suicidal ?

Tony sobered quickly when he heard the tone employed by his friend.

Ziva : So now that you are quiet, i need to know what is going on with McGee. He is withdrawing, lunatic. He is moody, snapping at everyone. McGee is usually a nice guy and now he can't stand us Tony. I don't like it, i don't like it at all.

So am i asking you, what happened with him ?

Tony sighed, shook his head.

Tony : I'm not sure, but it's not sitting well with me. But, i suspect that something occurred in Mexico. And i'm sure Abby is somehow responsible. He is angry with all of us, but he is really pissed off with Abby and the Bossman.

Ziva : So we need to demand some answers from Abby. We need to resolve this because i can't stand that it will breaking the team.

Tony : You think i don't know that , but we need to trust the Boss. He will deal with that. You know Mgee, he can't stay mad. And he will listen to Gibbs and spill the bean.

Ziva : Why the bean will be spilled ?

Tony : It's mean that he will tell him everything...

Ziva : But that's the issue, when has McGee confided in Gibbs in the past ? They have never had a close relationship and now you except Gibbs, the functional mute to talk to McGee, like that would resolve anything.

Tony was uneasy and awkward.

Tony : Yes when you put it like that, it seems pretty stupid, but i need to trust the Boss. Hum, i'll deny saying this if you ever repeat it to anybody, but i need my little brother back. We need him to function like a team, like a family. I can't phantom a team without him.

Ziva : So are you ready to leave McGee alone ? Not made any mistakes like you did earlier ? Barge him and exploited to hell.

Tony blinked and nodded slowly.

Ziva : Ok ! Good. We'll do this your way and if it doesn't work, i'll ask some very serious question to both Abby and McGee.

She turned around, leaving him haggard as she entered in her car...

/**********************/

The young author went home, changed and was out of there in less than one hour. He just parked in front Waverly when his sister ran to him.

Sarah : Hi Timmy ! Where are you treating me ?

Tim laughed, shook his head and smiled fondly.

Tim : How about Luigi's ?

Sarah : Sweet. You know that i still have my peanut butter and pickles with me all the time.

She laughed out loud when she saw his frown.

They parked just next to the restaurant.

After ordering, they were catching up when Sarah sobered and asked some questions.

Sarah : How are you ? You seem better but i know you. You can be unwell and never say a word...

Tim : Sarah. Hey Kid, I'm ok. After our evening, i thought a lot and realized you were right.

Sarah : Of course, I was right. I'm always right.

Tim : Are you sure you want to start on that one ?

Sarah : No.

Tim : Anyway, i need a change and like Gibbs told me, i need to deal with this...

Sarah : What ? Hold on a second. What did he tell you ?

The big brother starts to relate the discussion between Gibbs and him. His sister was red with anger .

Sarah : So he ordered you to deal with it without hearing you ? Is he insane ? If i ever see him again, i'll knock his teeth out ex-marine or not.

Tim : hey wisecrack ! Calm down. I'm glad that it occurred now i'll leave his team without any guilt. I already applied to several openings. The next weekend i have off, i'll see Charles and he can give me some pointers to private companies. So don't worry about me, i put out a lot, sacrificed a lot for this job. I learned my lesson . The only people I need in my life is Penny, you and Ducky. That's it.

So now let's eat, i'm starving.

/***********************/

The silver fox entered in the lab. He dreaded to see his favorite, but he needed to put up some boundaries and settle the score. He spotted her behind her lab table, all bouncy and full all life with her music blaring.

When she saw him, she started to wave but halted when she caught a glimpse of his stern face.

She was nervous so she started to babble her results.

When she finished , she didn't know what to do or say. The older man seemed angry with her. Usually this type of anger was directed at someone else in the room, but never at her.

Abby : Gibbs, Gibbs. I need you to talk to McGee he was very nasty with me. He was mean...

gibbs : Abbs …

Abby : He never spoke to me like this in the past. You need to headslap him f...

Gibbs : Abbs...

Abby : And make him apologize to me... I don't know if i'll forgive him...

Gibbs : ABBY !

The Goth stared at him, stunned and afraid.

Gibbs : You know, i heard a story and i was hoping you could finish this story for me. You want to hear it ?

The brunette stared helplessly.

Gibbs : A young woman was threatened. The inspector in charge put her with a protective detail. The young woman was stubborn and didn't listen to the agent in charge of her. She risked her life and the agent's life over a toothbrush.

At this word, the lab rat gapped and her eyes widened.

Gibbs : So can you finished this story for me ? Can you tell how the inspector will react to this.

The woman had her hand on her mouth she shook her head back and forth.

Gibbs : Oh yes. You are gonna tell me the end of this story. And i want it NOW !

Abby started to cry, eyes full of shame. The team leader waited a moment.

Gibbs : Ok you want to play like this. Ok ! I trusted you to never lie to me. You are my favorite but you had no right to treat my team like that. To let McGee pay for your mistakes, to lie to him, to lie to me. When i put you under one of my agent's protection, i expected you to listen to him, to listen to his instructions. And above that you lied to me. Nobody is perfect, not even me. If you make a mistake, i'll always forgive you. But you lied to me my trust in you is broken. I never in my wildest dream thought that you could do something like this, something so low.

So now, the question is what are you gonna say about this ?

Abby : I'm sorry, Gibbs. I don't know what to say except i'm really sorry.

Gibbs : Are you sorry or is this just an act to cover your ass ? Abby, you are a grown woman, older than Anthony so start to act like it, Ok ? Ok ?

The favorite hung her head and nodded vigorously.

Gibbs : Now i need to know what happened in Mexico. Since that McGee is different and my team is broken.

Abby shrugged and then struggled.

Abby : What … do... you mean about the team is broken ?

The old man stared at her and she squirmed.

Abby : You know McGee was bitchy because of Alexandro. Now i see that he was right but at the moment, i took that he was jealous and too bossy with me...

Gibbs : Don't stop there...

Abby : So, idecidedtotakeavisitinthe Field.

Gibbs : What ? More slowly.

Abby sighed a heavy sigh and restarted.

Abby : I decided to take my class into the field, into the desert...

The team leader growled her name.

Abby : I know, I know.

Gibbs : No you don't know, but you will you can count on it. Go on. Tell me why McGee never told you to stop and to get lost.

She hung her head and fidgeted under his glare.

Abby : He tried to but i refused to listen to him. He frustated me so i told him...

Gibbs : I swear to g*d that if you don't finish your story, you'll regret it, are we clear ?

Abby : OK!OK ! I told him that i was the favorite and he needed to do what i told him to do or you will punish him like with Mawher...

Gibbs : Are you kidding me ? Don't stop now.

Abby : When we were in the field, we were interrupted by Reynosa and her lackeys. Hum, Hum. She was scary and threatened to kidnap us . She was about to shoot us, when McGee offered his life. She almost accepted his proposition but she decided to pass a message by giving us that bullet. I swear i had no idea that it would happen.

Gibbs : I know because you aren't a field agent. Do you have any idea what could have happened to the students and you if she'd accepted or to him if she had captured him and released you. How would you feel and what would you tell to his sister and his parents ? I'm so selfish that i'm almost made my best friend be killed.

She gapped again.

Abby : No, NO ! I never intented to do that. He is my best friend.

Gibbs : If you treat your best friend like this, i don't want to know how you'll treat your worst enemy.

Abby : That's mean. I'm a nice person, not a bad person.

Gibbs : I know that but i'm so angry with you and your actions. I thought you were a better person than that i trusted you. I love you Abbs but i can't stand to listen or see you right now.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Abby : Will you forgive me ? I'm realy sorry, Gibbs. You have to believe me.

Gibbs : I don't know if i'll ever trust you again and i'm not the only one that you need to apologized to. But before you talk to McGee, you will have to tell to all the team and Duck. I want you to confess to Duck now. Come with me.

She shook her head but followed him out of the lab.

_**I received a review that state that Tony was harsh with Tim because he was naïve and a probie. I don't know if you watch Criminal Minds but the relation between Morgan and Reid could be similar than Tony and Tim. Morgan teases and Reese do the same but it's funny and nice with respect even if they had nothing in common.**_

_**Furthermore, she wrote that Tony is an only child. That he had no idea how to treat a sibling ! I can understand the glue, the nickname, some teasing but I don't think that you remembered Jethro this was one of the hurtful prank. Or after Kate died where Tony picked at Tim where we saw that he blamed Tim for Kate's death. Or after Amanda where he laughed at Tim that she almost killed him.**_

_**I don't know if you think that Tony is an angel but he made mistakes like all characters.**_

_**Tim had make some mistakes, he had done and said some hurtful thinks but he is human like them all.**_

_**So no it's not a bashing i just wrote like i think Tim would have reacted and thought.**_

_**That's why i love the 11th season, i love the respect between the characters even the restraint of Abby.**_

_**But you have every right to think what you want.**_

_**For the others, i hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I have some doubts if i keep Tim on the team or not.**_

_**Did you already figure what would be the team's reaction to Abby and Mexico. Or how McGee will react.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.

Thanks to my beta _blanket8713_ .

I hope that you'll still like it. And you still enjoy it.

Sorry for the delay.

The next day the young author step out calm and in peace. He spotted on his desk a coffee and a Danish. He shrugged after a moment and started to eat his treats. He had no idea who offered him that but he wanted to enjoy it. At the same time, he powered his computer and he checked his searches.

The Israeli arrived, greeted the computer expert and boosted her computer.

Ziva : Hello, McGee. Did you enjoy your evening?

Tim : Yes, it was good. Thank you.

She was about to continue to question him, when she caught a glimpse of the Italian leaving the elevator. She remembered their discussion from the previous day.

The older man arrived in the bullpen with coffee and donuts; which he distributed to all his teammate.

They were eating in silence when the ex-military entered the Squadroom and sat at his desk. The Team leader looked at the younger man intensely, which caused Tim to be nervous.

The white haired man was about to rise to speak with the computer nerd, when his cell phone rang. He sighed, listened to his phone, and looked at his team.

Gibbs : Grab your gear. We have another body at Rock Park Creek.

Ziva was confused, looked at him and frown. Before she could ask questions, he answered.

Gibbs : It's warrant officer second class Erik Hoche.

They gathered in the lift and went to the crime scene.

/***********************/

After the crime scene, they came back to the Bullpen, while DiNozzo brought the evidence collected to Abby. When the SFA arrived at the lab door, he stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong, really wrong. The 1st clue was the lack of music. He didn't like change and two people who behaved like pod people didn't sit well with him.

Abby turned around when she heard her name. That's when he saw the second clue, the lack of makeup and pigtails on the woman.

The brunette man wanted to shake her.

Tony : Abby, are you okay?

Abby : Yeah. Peachy!

Tony : Hey! Don't snap at me. It's not my fault, is it?

Abby : Sorry. You're right, it's my fault. I've done something bad, really bad. Gibbs and Ducky, they hate me. They think that I broke the team, that Timmy will never forgive me, or even speak to me. But he has to, I need him to. They also said that he would prefer to quit NCIS than be in my protection detail. I hope not because it has been his dream since he is 10 years old and it's all my fault. I hate this. I'm not a bad person you know. I'm a nice one. I go to the church, I give to the charities. You know that right? But Gibbs, he thinks that I'm awful...

In the meantime, DiNozzo who tried to stop her because she wasn't making sense.

Tony : Abby, Abby, Abby, ABBY! SCUITO!

The Goth jumped and started to chew on her lip.

Tony : What are you talking about? You're the favorite. How could you think that Gibbs and Ducky hate you? If you want to talk about it, you need to slow down a lot, ok?

Abby : I'm sorry. I never listen... And I'm not the favorite anymore. I'm stupid. Even now, I'm sorry that I'm not the favorite anymore.

Tony : What did you do?

After the Goth sighed, he realized he may need a time to cajole her into telling him, but she launched in her story. She was just finishing when she paused to observe the pissed off and barely restrained Italian pacing.

Tony : Have you any idea what would have happened to him if he was captured by a Mexican cartel?

The woman responded to him with eyes full of tears and shame.

Abby : Believe me, now I know.

This statement and the tone used, interrupted the man in his pacing and caused his eyes to narrow at her.

Tony : Speak now!

Abby had never heard the man speak to her like that. His intonation was low and dangerous.

Abby : Ducky and Gibbs, they tried to teach me what could happen to us if...

_Flashback_

When they reached the Autopsy, Gibbs one step ahead her Ducky greeted them cheerfully, until he saw the Team leader with a grim face and Abby looking full of shame just behind him.

Ducky : What had happened Jethro? Has something occurred?

Gibbs : Don't worry Duck! Nothing recently. Abby will explain the situation to you.

He turned to Abby who was trying to blend into the decor.

He smirked at her with a bittersweet and devilish sneer.

Abby : …

The ex-military crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. She had no choice.

Abby : Ducky, I made a mistake when I was in Mexico. I'm sorry, it's not my fault. Ducky, you know I'm not a bad person...

She made out Gibbs narrowing his eyes trough her watery eyes and she halted her speech and lowered her head. When she finished, tears streamed down her cheeks and she saw the disappointment filling the M.E.'s eyes. She never expected to see the older man looking at her like this.

Ducky : How could you do this, Abigail? I thought you were smarter than that? How could you treat young Timothy so poorly?

I always saw you like a naïve, immature woman but never like a manipulative one. You are more twisted than I expected. I am so disappointed in you.

Then he turned to his friend.

Ducky : Even if I understand why you wanted me to listen to this, what do you need me for?

Gibbs : I need you to show to Abby what could transpire when someone is captured by a Mexican Cartel.

Ducky : Are you sure this is wise, Jethro? I know why you will go to such length but I don't know if it won't cause the opposite effect.

Jethro : No, I think that Abby has lived in a fairy tale long enough. It's time for her grew up.

The Scottish bowed his head and searched for his old files.

Ducky : Abigail sits down in my office and look at the pictures. I will prepare us the tea and we will talk.

The young woman nodded and sat down. She hesitated a moment and opened the first file. The picture that she saw, she bolted in the restroom and she retched all her lunch.

Even if she was sad to have disappointed Ducky and Gibbs, she truly understood why now. She could have caused a great deal.

She cried and cried. She was hysterical and was pulled on Ducky's arms.

Abby : I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to cause something like this. I kept picturing McGee and me being tortured. He is my best friend and I treated him like trash.

Earlier when he came into my lab, he was cold. Spoke to me like I was a stranger, a bad guy. I was so mad at him. I was already trying to plot to get Gibbs and Tony to yell at him. How could I treat my best friend like that? I don't know if he'll talk to me again.

I start to think that since Jethro, McGee and me we aren't close like we used to be. I confided in him, talked to him, joked with him but he never reciprocated.

I'm so ashamed that I treat my best friend like this.

Gibbs said that I broke the team but I'm not the kind of girl that's doing that...

Ducky : Maybe but that was what you were doing. You had to see Timothy interaction with Jethro, Anthony and Ziva. He has already grown away from them.

Abigail looked at me please. You needed to make amends to Jethro, to the team and principally to Timothy.

And for the first time, you need to listen to the others around you. Don't protest. You used to impose your way, you need to come clean for your acts. Do you agree ?

The Goth nodded still crying.

Ducky : I need to hear an answer young Abigail.

Abby : Yes Ducky. I vow that I'm going to convinced him to stay with us.

The older man was infuriated with the Lab rat.

Ducky : It's not what I meant. Have you listen to what I have just said? I told you to express regret, to beg for forgiveness if you must do. I never said that you had to impose your will on the young man. It's what led you to the Mexico debacle isn't it?

The young woman was stunned. This situation opened her eyes to her character. She knew she could be difficult. This caused her to cry a fresh flow of tears.

When she calmed down, she gets up, rinsed her face and turned to the team leader.

Abby : I'm sorry. You are right Ducky. I hope that one day, you two will forgive me. I never meant to disappoint you . I never wanted to be the cause of a drift in our family. I am stubborn so I'll do anything in my power to change, so that you'll be so proud of me again.

Gibbs : I hope so Abbs, I hope so. I need my top team back together. So you'll work hard for it. Are we clear ?

The lab rat nodded fiercely.

Abby : I will Gibbs. I promise.

_End of Flashback._

Tony : So you risked the lives of the students, your life, and McGee's life and all you got was a tap on your wrist and some yelling. I hope you enjoyed yourself.

The old man growled and cursed several times,

Abby : Tony?

Tony : What?

Abby : Why are you so mad at me? I know I screwed up and I will give all I can to be forgiven by Timmy. But you aren't innocent. You played some cruel jokes and pranks to him and you've never be punished for it ?

The Italian stopped pacing and sighed.

Tony : I know I can be cruel to him and sometimes I crossed the line, but I've never never risked the life of one of my teammates. I don't care that Gibbs told you that all will be forgiven. Mark my word, Abby. I, Anthony DiNozzo, will never forgive you. You almost got my BEST FRIEND KILLED. The Team, Ducky even Palmer is all I have and you almost shattered that because you are a selfish little brat.

The Goth reverted to her old coping mechanisms she had developed for dealing with angry people. She shed some tears in hope that he would calm down the SFA but, it was like he had become immune to her tricks. She remembered Ducky's words.

_And for the first time, you need to listen to the others around you. Don't protest. You used to impose your way, you need to come clean for your acts._

Abby : I'm sorry, so sorry Tony. Please forgive me. You are my big brother. I can't stand that you aren't in my life anymore.

Tony laughed hysterically.

Tony : Oh! Don't worry. We will see each other at work Miss Scuito.

He was about to cross the lab door when she called him back.

Tony : What Miss Scuito ? When you have finished with the tests and received with the result, just call and one of us will join you.

Abby : Tony, please. I am only asking you to look at me...

Tony : I can't even look at you.

And just like that, he left her behind, listening to her cries. He entered to the Squadroom pissed off, hurt and had no idea what to do.

He wanted to talk to Tim. He wasn't a touchy-feeling person but he needed to help his friend. At the same time, he wanted to knock some sense to Gibbs. He sighed loudly and tried to work. He had to try to establish some background.

/******************/

The team leader sensed that all wasn't well for the Italian man. If he was a lesser man, he would have squirmed in his chair under the glare was that sent at him from the younger man. Abby must have come clean to Tony but he had no clue why the man was so angry with him. After a phone call, he shouted suddenly.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, go see Abby for the result .

Tony : Not now, I haven't finished the background Gibbs.

Three similar stunned glances were directed at him, then at the ex-military. It had been a long time since DiNozzo called Gibbs by his name to his face. It was always either Boss or Bossman. And it was also the first time that he had defied a direct order. It was like a tennis match.

Ziva and Tim looked at each other, got up and walked in the direction of the restroom. They had no idea what turned up between the two men and neither wanted to be involved or be the recipient of their anger.

Gibbs went to the elevator. He was about to enter in the elevator when he saw that the other hadn't followed. A red flag.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, with me!

He saw the debate in the SFA's face but then he saw the resolution to talk to him. When the lift started its course, Gibbs switched the emergency button and turned to the other man.

Gibbs : Tony, talk to me.

Tony : I thought that we always had each other's six! Never screw over his partner. Isn't it one of your rules ! The first one if i am not mistaken?

Gibbs : Yes, of course. Why did you say that? Why led you to this question?

Tony : Abby explained to me what she did in Mexico. Funny, she said the only consequence that she will suffer is that you will never trust her like you used to . And you only asked her that she asks for forgiveness. Whoa! It's harsh. A gentle tap on a wrist. I wanted to know if it was the other way around, if it was McGee the responsible for this mess, would you be so understanding? I always enjoyed being privileged, but now I'm not so sure that I like it if this the result.

When Kate died, I was harsh with him but he helped me anyway.

When you were in Mexico, Tim had my six. He was a great SFA. While I wasn't sure that I'll be a good team leader and Jenny kept comparing me with you, he was the one that encouraged me to be myself.

When Ziva went missing, he was the one to help me to keep me sane.

The young man took a breath and followed his drift.

Tony : He was almost kidnapped, tortured or killed because Abby was selfish and the only thing you do is yell at her. I don't think i can respect you if you treated McGee like this.

When he had finished, he was short of breath. His respiration laborious.

Gibbs : Tony, it's not what you think. What do you want me to do? She isn't in my team, and I'm not her direct supervisor. If I went to Vance, McGee would face sanctions also. He was the agent sent with her so the one in charge. I don't want him to face that on top this.

I know he deserved better and I know, in a part, it's my fault because the way I treated Abby. It's over now. Don't worry Abby will execute different tasks before I trust her with anything other than the lab work.

Tony : You promised?

Gibbs : Yes, don't you think a good first task should be that Abby will have to talk to Ziva.

The two men smirked at each other.

Gibbs : When we will finished this case, I'm gonna talk to McGee and settle everything.

Tony : You better.

They then left the lift with a lighter spirit than when they entered.

I hope that you didn't find Tony's behavior was odd. I thought that even if it can be childish with his teammate. He considers them his family.


End file.
